Your kidding right?
by Akai gousto
Summary: Being sent through the gate is bad enough even after you just had your throat slit. Now you add the fact that I'm stuck in amestris with a metal right arm and a metal left leg, the ability to control weather to an extent and a sword of unknown materials but I lose all of my memories I only have one thing to say. Your kidding right? Adopted by birdlover101!
1. A very bad day

**well I've been in a full metal alchemist mood! Honestly when it comes to these stories I have I'll write in a story depending on my mood. Right now it is in a FMA mood! That said I hope you guys will like the first chapter of 'are you kidding me?' And will tell me what you thought of it.**

* * *

_There's nothing wrong or evil about having a bad day. There's everything wrong with making others have to have it... with you.-Neil Cavuto_

* * *

You ever get that that feeling like your being watched? Yeah well sometimes it's true. I probably should have listened to my 'sixth sense' when I felt something sneaking behind. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Joanne but most of the time people call me joe. I'm 15 but stress affects the body in weird ways so I look older. Now despite that I'm shorter then most people. I mean I'm really short as I stand at a whopping 5'3 I got teased about my height at home which I don't mind but when people I don't know or people at school start commenting about my height I go, as my little brother put it, 'Edward Elric' on them. Yeah I forgot to mention everyone in my family loves to watch anime or read manga. To tell you the truth even my parents watch the stuff so we made certain days where everyone in the family, which means my mom, dad, and brother, watch some anime together. My favorite though by far has to fullmetal alchemist. Anyway I'm getting off topic aren't i? So let me just begin my story.

I was walking towards school with pretty much no purpose as I was to smart of the school apparently but I didn't want to move away from my single friend so I made sure I got lower scores then needed. Currently though I was naming off elements of the periodic table as we had a test for it today in my chemistry class.

"Let's see... Hydrogen, helium, lithium, Beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen oxygen, fluorine, and neon. Did I get the first ten right?" I asked my friend who was standing next to me.

My friend named Louis was an old friend and he was my only friend though sometimes I hear him complaining quietly about being friend-zoned. I usually laughed at him with that as I wasn't interested in 'love' at the moment though I did comment as to why he didn't have a girlfriend already. He had short chocolate brown hair and eyes of the same color with Hispanic tan skin. He had a Spanish accent and he even knew Spanish which was in my opinion cheating as he took Spanish for a language. I have no room I guess. I took German when I already knew it. Anyway I'm off topic again.

Louis laughed a bit and said "_Dios mío_(1) joe. You have an incredible memory, but yes you got them right."

I sighed in relief and said "_Gott sei Dank_(2)! I was afraid I wouldn't remember them! I'm a little absent minded you know."

He chuckled a bit and said "if I didn't know any better I would swear you have photographic memory."

I gave him a weird look and I imitated my best ghetto voice "Fool for all you know I could have photographic memory."

We both paused for a second before we burst out laughing. We both loved to screw around with each other but we had to go different ways as my first couple classes were different then his. Unfortunately for me that also meant that I alone. Being alone meant that I was surrounded by people who don't like me. I smiled sheepishly at the people glaring at me before I stared down at my desk uncomfortably and tried to listen to the teacher. The second that bell rang for class though I burst out of the room and got to my next class almost the same time that Louis entered.

I smiled to him softly at first that is until I heard "Joanne stinger please report to the high school office."

I was confused and I furrowed my eyebrows. When Louis raised an eyebrow I shrugged and just walked up to the office. When I reached the office I had a nagging feeling that I was being watched but I let it go in favor of looking at the office lady who told me that I had to see the principle. I nodded to her and walked into the principles office and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds before the principle broke the silence by saying "Joanne stinger. Do you know why I called you up here?"

I thought for a second and said "Honestly no. I see no reason why I would be called to the office. The last time I was in here was when I defended myself when some bullies tried hurting my."

Another fun fact. My parents taught me some tai chi for self defense so wouldn't be defenseless no matter what. I have to say that I was Glad because I was ambushed by some kids at one point and it was thanks to the tai chi that I didn't get hurt as much as I would have if I didn't know tai chi. The worst they got was temporarily paralyzed limbs while I had a bleeding skull and a broken rib. I got called up to the office the next day and I was given a couple days OSS while the others who attacked me didn't receive any punishment.

The principle growled at me with anger and said "Quit lying! You know good and well what I. Talking about! Some of the students you beat up awhile ago showed me a graffitied school wall! You did it didn't you?!"

My eyes widened in shock then in anger. I stood up and yelled "I didn't do that and back then it was self defense! They made my head bleed and I had a broken rib because of them! It was obvious I was worse off then them yet they got treated and I didn't! All they had was temporary paralyzed limbs! What did I have? A bleeding head and a brown rib!"

The principle stood up and towered over me as he was 6'2 and he said "Your lying again! I can see it in your eyes. You weren't treated back then because you almost killed those kids! Hitting a pressure point deals more damage then what you had! Now tell me the truth! You graffitied the wall didn't you?!"

I growled again and said "It can't be me! I don't have the skill to graffiti! I can barely draw a stick figure!"

The principle glared at me once again and said "Fine. I have more of a reason then. Joanne you are expelled! I've had enough of you! You lie! You cheat on your tests!" That one was knew. "And now you vandalize school property! Get out of this school!"

I didn't even look at him as I walked out and slammed the door behind me. He had gotten on my nerves. This was bullshit! He was unreasonable before but this just goes beyond unreasonable. I stomped out of the room and went to my locker ignoring the feeling of being watched again as I stomped out of the school. I didn't have anywhere I had in mind to go but I eventually found myself in a dead end of an alleyway. Sighing and cursing my lack of focus I turned around only to feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Before I could say anything there was a cold feeling on my neck and a hand on my mouth. I was scared out of my mind when a voice said "Now. Girly. We wouldn't want you to scream so stay nice and quiet."

Instead of listening to him the second he let his had leave my mouth I screamed at the top of my longs only for it to did in my throat as he sliced my neck. I felt warm in my neck and no matter what I did I couldn't breath. The last thing I heard before everything went black was "Aw Louis. I thought you said she was smart."

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes. I felt cold yet the cold was comforting. It wasn't uncomfortable but more like a comfortable cold you try to get when it's really really warm outside. I was comfortable until the memories of what happened to me rushed back. All at once I sat straight up and looked around to see I was in a completely lay white area. Confused I looked around until I saw a door. It was huge and look familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"**Ah a visitor. This is rare.**" A voice behind me said.

I turned around fairly quickly only for my eyes to widen. In front of me was a blank figure that was black and outlined in white. After staring a bit I slowly asked "Is you name... Truth? Also...where am I?"

The figure laughed in a voice eerily similar to mine and it said "**No I'm the opposite of truth yet I am the same as well. You can call me lies. Now as for where you are that should be obvious. Oh. Your also dead.**"

I froze. I'm dead? Then that meant that what I remembered wasn't a dream. My mom, dad, and brother were left behind. The whole thing made me sad enough to cry but I didn't as I looked towards lies with a determined look and said "What am I hear for? If I'm dead I shouldn't be here of all places."

Lies grinned and said "**that's simple. You were never meant to be in that world. Your family belongs in that world but you didn't. Things mess up sometimes so I'm here to send you to the world you belong to. After all dying in a place your not meant to is a rip off. Oh and I'll count your death in this world as the payment for crossing the gate. Anything else you want will be extra.**"

Think for a second I nodded and said "I want my phone with my beats and an unlimited charge in exchange for my way back to this world if that's even possible. Next I would like control over lightning and weather kinda like a demigod from a fan fiction I read along with the same sword she had with training for the weather thing. In exchange you can take the memories of my family. Finally I would like an automail right arm and left leg that won't need to be gotten used to along with sword training in exchange for all my memories except for how to use my phone. Does that sound fair? I can give more if need be. After all... I can't go back..."

Lies grinned at me and said "**No that's plenty. You know going through the gate will give you alchemy abilities. Will you want to remember about that as well?**"

I shook my head and said "If I can clap and use alchemy like Edward Elric then I will be fine without remembering how I got it."

Lies nodded and said "**I'm going to leave you near the area that the brothers are near the first chapter. I'll give you a map as well so you at the least will know where you are. Good luck by the way.**"

I nodded and walked towards the gate. Right when it opened I felt my right arm and left leg flair up in pain before they became metal and my clothes shifted as well into a black coat with a black undershirt. I also had black pants and boots. On my hands were black gloves as well raising an eyebrow at all the black I groaned when my head began to have a pressure in it before it stopped and I forgot everything except my name age how to use the little box thing in my pocket and the sword on my waist, and my apparent ability to control weather. With a final crushing feeling I found myself on the ground face first groaning about how I was hungry.

* * *

(1)Dios mío: my god

(2)Gott sei dank: thank god


	2. There are always bad choices

**here's chapter 2! And I was actually slightly surprised that I got a review on the first chapter the same day I posted. Either way I'm happy and I'll be working on the story whenever I can for awhile.**

**God of cake: I'm glad you like it :) **

* * *

I wouldn't change a thing about what I've done in the past because what may have been bad choices have all led me to this moment.- Minne driver

* * *

I was about to get up when a metal foot hit my in my left arm which hurt like a bitch! I groaned again and sat up staring at the person who kicked me with a glare. The person who kicked me was in a suit of armor and he backed up when he saw me. The person next to him seemed surprised I was there and he glared back at me. The guy beside the suit of armor was about the same hight as me maybe taller with gold hair and eyes. He seemed familiar to me but I didn't know why but it didn't matter as I eventually fell face forward groaning "so hungry~..."

A few minutes later I was with the boys at a small café and they had given me a plate of food. I on the other hand scared it down and sighed in contentment. I looked at the two and said "Thank you so much! I thought I was going to did of hunger."

The smaller of the two sighed a bit and said "Yeah yeah just eat your food were in a hurry."

I frowned a bit and asked "Do you think I could travel with your for at least a little bit then? I feel like I should pay you back for the food. I'm also not taking no for an answer."

The shorter one grumbled a bit while the armored one said "Um. Then I guess we don't have a choice. What do you say brother?"

The smaller one grumbled and said "Yeah yeah whatever."

I smiled in victory for a few seconds until I heard "Children of god. Have faith and thou shall be saved. The god of the sun, Leto enlightens thy path. Behold having descended from his throne, The Lord shall shall save the from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "what was that all about?"

The armored guy said "A radio broadcast of a sermon?"

The shorter one said "A messenger of god? What's that?"

The cafe owner sighed a bit and said "I should be the one saying 'what's that?' To you. Are you guys street performers or something?"

I fell to the ground while shorty (just gonna call him that till I hear his name) chocked on his food a bit and he asked "alright pops what part of us looks like street performers?"

"No matter how hard I look that's all you can be... I don't see people like you around these parts often. Are you tourists?" The café attendant asked.

Shorty nodded and said "yeah. Were just looking around for something. Though what's with this radio broadcast?"

The café attendant raised an eyebrow and said "You haven't heard of lord Cornello?" When he saw our expressions he said " founder Cornello! Messenger of the sun god Leto."

A bunch of the people around us started saying a bunch of things good about Cornello but what caught my attention was that he could make things out of nothing. Shorty didn't listen to their compliments and he said we should leave unfortunately armor guy hit the roof and the radio broke. I sighed and was about to say something when armor guy said he would fix It. I raised an eyebrow curiously until he drew something and slammed his hand on the ground. A bright light followed that and when it died down the radio was fixed. I was honestly surprised by what he did and when he said it was alchemy I asked "Um. What's alchemy?"

Shorty seemed surprised that I didn't know what alchemy was and he said "It's the science of the flow of natural elements. Like if I use alchemy I could break down and reconstruct the ground into something else. How do you not know what alchemy is?"

I grinned sheepishly and said "I don't know a lot of things. I don't even know what city I'm in. Oh I also forgot to tell you my name. My name is Joanne stinger. You can call me joe if you want."

Shorty sighed once again and said "Ok that explains something. Also I'm Edward Elric this is my little brother Alphonse Elric."

I stared up at Alphonse and he looked right back. After a few seconds I said "He must have had one hell of a growth spurt."

I laughed a bit while the other two, though I had to guess when it came to Alphonse, smirked a bit. I sighed once again and I said "you know what I think I'm gonna go up on that building and see if I can understand the layout of the town."

Edward gave me a confused look and asked" how are you going to get up there?"

I just smirked at him before I ran forward and I jumped at a wall kicking off it to the other wall and I repeated until I got to the top of the building leaving Edward and Alphonse with the a shocked townspeople.

I stared around seeing that a lot of the houses looked to be made out of a stone or something similar and it seemed pretty big for a town as well. I stared around for a bit until I heard edward yell "Joe! Were leaving!"

I smiled slightly and jumped down from the building. I saw Alphonse and Edward panic a bit but I pulled my sword from my back quickly before I hit the ground and i dug it into the side of the building near me just enough to stop me without damaging the inside of the building. When I landed I rolled on the ground and bounced up slightly right in front of the brothers with 'hy-up!'. When I saw their looks I laughed a bit and asked "What's wrong? You think I was going to die or something?"

Alphonse sighed a bit and said "I think you should have warned us before you did that joe."

I smirked a bit but I said "yeah I guess I should have. Sorry bout scaring you like that but don't we have somewhere to be?"

Edward nodded and we walked towards a church at first I was confused but then Edward explained that what he and Alphonse had been looking for was there. I pretty much ignored anything except what Edward and Alphonse said when inside as they talked to a girl. It didn't matter to me what she said as I was an atheist. The statue of the in the building though seemed interesting to me as it indicted of a man who held the sun in his very hands. I looked at it with curiosity until Edward called for me to follow him. I sighed a little bit but did none the less. I had a feeling some thing bad was going to happen so I kept a hand on the pommel of my sword just in case. I wouldn't kill a human being if I could help it but I would definitely protect the brothers as well as myself. The people who we asked to meet with Cornello said we could so I followed Edward and Alphonse to where they were headed.

"We must be quick as the founder is very busy but you sirs and miss have good luck." One of the people in the building said to us.

Edward nodded but said "I don't plan on taking much time though."

A tensed up quickly when the guy in front of us said "yes. We'll end this quite soon like this!" And he aimed a gun at Alphonse's head and fired.

My eyes narrowed and I yelled "Alphonse!" As since I saw him get shot in the head I thought he was dead. I turned quickly only for a blade to be put to my neck. I slowly moved me hand to my sword while the guy who shot Alphonse said "Rose! These people are heretics that were going to trap the founder! They're demons! The founder has allowed this as it is the will of god!"

"Oh?" I heard a voice say. I was confused as it sounded familiar that is until the body of Alphonse started to move without a head! "That's a mean god" I heard him finish so I took this chance to draw my sword faster then anyone could register hitting the people who held a bald to me with the blunt end. When Edward saw the sword and his eyes narrowed I quickly said "don't worry I used the blunt end. I've never killed a person before or at least I think i haven't... Anyway what about Alphonse?! He has no head yet he's alive!"

Edward hit his knuckles against Alphonse's armor and said "it's always been like this. Also you can just call us al and ed. We call you joe after all."

Alphonse put his 'head' back on and said "this is someone with the sin of trespassing into gods forbidden territory. Just like me and my brother to."

I looked at my right arm and whispered "trespassed into the domain of god...?"

Shaking my head I ran after Ed and al who had went looking for the founder. I also noticed that the girl named rose was shying away from me confused I looked at my left hand to see I still had my sword out. Grinning sheepishly I put the sword away while muttering apologizes to the girl. When he found the door to the founders room Al asked rose to go into his armor which she did, even if reluctant to do so. I was still cautious about the whole situation. When the door closed behind us I heard someone say "Welcome to our holy church. Did you come to learn our teachings?"

Ed smirked and said "I'm more interested in the fact that your using cheap alchemy to trick the locals! Yet you ignore equivalent exchange..."

The founder kept his smiling face and said "that's why I say it's a gift of god."

Edward smirked even wider and said "unless you have a philosopher's stone. It's that ring isn't it?"

The founder dropped his hand and frowned as he said "I expected no less from a national alchemist. This is a philosophers stone a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be only found in legends. If we alchemists use this we can do great deeds wi little cost."

"I've been looking for that!" I heard ed finish.

The next few minutes involved the founder spouting about how he was going to use his followers as an army. When he finished both me and Ed said "don't care" which pissed him off. I was so bored at this point that I started to balance the tip of my sword on my metal arms pointer finger. I almost dropped it when the founder yelled something at rose and she said she had to and walked over to the founder as he pulled a switch. The next thing I know there is a beast of some sort in front of me when he jumped at me it hit my left leg as I jumped back and Ed had a similar situation happening to him. After that I deliberately let the thing bit my right arm.

I smirked a bit sadistically and asked "How's that kitty? You like biting into solid steel?!"

Before the thing could do anything my sword was drawn and I had hit it. With the edge of my sword. When I turned around I found a bunch of mush while Ed had beat up the other thing I looked at my coat sleeve and sighed saying "great. This was a nice coat to. And my pants were nice as well."

I looked towards Ed and saw he had a metal arm and a leg just like I did in the same places to. I didn't know how or why I had these metal limbs but I was glad that I had them. Ed seemed to see that I had them as well but he didn't comment on them at the moment as he told them that this was the mess two people could get into for trying to revive one person. I sighed slightly as the two told the founder to give them the stone before they hurt him only for him to make a machine gun out of his cane. Ed thankfully out up a wall and he made a door for us to run out of

While running I got an idea that we could so I said "Ed I got an idea but we need to get to the broadcasting room."

He looked at for a few seconds before gaining an evil grin that I had as well. Al and rose were nowhere to be seen so we ran into the broadcasting room and I raised near the on switch as the founder walked in with his machine gun. I kind of blanked out when I was told to turn the switch on. For whatever reason I just really didn't like to listen to this 'founder' guy. I mean he kept repeating how his word was the word of god and I didn't know why but I felt like laughing at hime because of it. I felt like I had met god at one point but I literally couldn't remember anything before I was on the ground groaning I was hungry. Wither way what burst me out of my thoughts was a huge pounding sound. When I looked up I saw a giant stone statue with its fist on the ground and the founder near it unconscious from fainting most likely.

When I saw ed though I saw the pissed look on his face I asked "What's wrong ed?"

"It was a fake!" Ed yelled and I knew he meant the philosophers stone"you were thinking about something so deeply what about you?"

I sighed slowly and said "I have this... Feeling that I knew who god really was. I honestly don't know why though."

Ed raised and eyebrow and asked "what do you mean joe?"

I looked at him and slowly said "I think I'd be better if al was here as well before I said anything."

I walked away from him as he found al and told rose she needed to do what she wanted.


	3. Teamwork works best

**hey I'm back with chapter 3! I honestly don't know if things are going to be fine or not though I have to say I am almost 3 chapters ahead with this... Anyway! I'm at least happy I have some views close to a hundred actually... Gah I'm getting off topic! I hope you guys like this chapter so here goes!**

* * *

It's hard to beat a person who never gives up.- babe Ruth

* * *

Ed's POV:

After me and al finished with the church of Leto we found Joanne sitting on a bench with a down cast expression. When I first saw her she looked weird to me. Her hair was a black color that almost seemed blue with eyes that were an electric blue. She had a sort of lost look in her eyes as well as if she was seeing everything for the first time. She was smart I could tell that right away but she just seemed lost to everything. Then there was her sword. It had a sheath that had a depiction of thunderclouds on it with blue lightning and the blade was a silver color yet it wasn't any metal I knew of. She was a complete mystery.

Getting out of my thoughts I walked over to her with my brother and I sat down across from her saying only one word "explain."

She took in a shuddering breath as if she realized something horrible and she said "I have no memories. I knew how to use this sword because it feels like it was permanently imprinted in brain along with another thing but other then that it's blank beside my name and age. I honestly don't expect you to believe me though."

She had hope in her eyes as she said the word believe and for what I could tell she wasn't lying yet it was still suspicious that she didn't remember anything else besides that. She could be a really good liar or she could be telling the truth and that would mean she had to have met 'truth' which would also explain her missing memories. For all she knew she could have had the arm and leg for awhile before she had her memories take away.

I thought about it for a second and said "well you know what happened to us. Maybe we could help you-"

She quickly got wide eyes and yelled "no!" She startled me but she calmed down a but and said "no I don't think that's a good idea... I feel a sense of... Despair and sadness when ever I try to remember. I have a feeling I don't want to remember what happened to me in the past. So please... Just worry about yourselves."

I didn't quite understand why she wouldn't want something like that back unless her memories would make her lost me then she gained. If the loss to get back something you could get more of outweighed the gain of it then it wasn't worth getting at all. I thought about that for a few seconds before I asked "Would the loss of getting those back outweigh the gain joe?"

Joanne look at me surprised but she nodded slowly shaking a bit. If that was any indicator then maybe we shouldn't help her get her memories back. I had al walk with me a ways so we could talk without her hearing and I said "Al maybe we shouldn't try to get her memories back."

Al tilted his head at me and asked "What do you mean brother? Could something have happened that she shouldn't remember?"

I shook my head and said "Something tells me if she did remember she would go crazy with anger, grief, or both. As they say we should let sleeping dogs lie."

When we walked back over towards her I heard her sing lowly "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless but not for long The future is coming on It's coming on It's coming on It's coming on..."

She stopped singing when she saw us and I saw that her eyes were red now. Al decided to ask if she was alright but she said "No I'm alright just thought of something sad. We should probably just hurry and to to the next town."

We couldn't say anything as she walked away towards the train yard. Huh guess she did get a good look of the town when she was up on that building.

Joanne's POV:

It was sad. I knew that if I tried to get my memories back I would break down from the sadness of regaining them but I was also curious as to what my past was like. I guess this was the case were the motto keep moving forward worked best. I was at the least happy I could easily remember the lyrics for the song on the little box I had in my pocket. So while they were gone I quietly sung some of 'Clint Eastwood' by a group called gorrilaz. Has to say the song sounded good but I guess it doesn't matter.

"Ah." I heard al say "hey joe do you think you could sing us something? I think you'd have a good singing voice."

I felt my face heat up for a second before I shook my head rapidly and said "W-why would you want me to sing...? I'm sure I don't have a good singing voice..."

My argument didn't work as Edward said "I think I'd be interesting not to mention we don't have anything else to do here at the moment."

My face heated up more with that which also made me sigh and I said "fine. But only one song you got that?"

I shifted in my seat and at this point I was glad that it was only us on the train at the moment. After getting comfortable I opened my mouth and sang.

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight_

_The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

I took in a deep breath and looked at the two. I could see that Ed's eyes were wide in surprise which made me look down and mumble "I knew it... I shouldn't have tried that."

Unfortunately ed heard that and he said "No! That's not what it was. Your voice is incredible!"

His face got red from what he said but it already felt like steam was coming out of my ears from my embarrassment and of course I fainted from the embarrassment. When I woke up though I found us still on the train but it was different there were more people then last time and it was a different car as well. Wanting to sleep some more I shifted and fell asleep again that is until I heard someone say "why don't you act a bit more like a hostage shrimp?!"

Something in me snapped and I kicked him in the head with my metal leg the same time ed did to a different guy and we both yelled at the same time "**Whose a flea sized ultra shrimp!?**"

We looked at each other and seemed confused for a second. I said "I thought he was talking about me."

Ed stared and said "I thought he was talking about me."

We both grabbed each other's arms as a metal clang went out as well and we made a silent agreement involving any words involving our Heights. I turned to Alphonse and asked "anyway who are these guys?"

He face palmed and muttered something like "I have to deal with another person like brother."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he explained the situation to us which was that the train was taken over by a bunch of bandits. The guys we beat up told us that there was still ten of them and the train passengers were scared. Al on the other hand said "If certain people would have acted calmly then we could have ended this peacefully."

I groaned while Ed said " We can't move if we keep regretting the past little brother!"

Ed walked towards the window of our area and he started to climb out. Before we left though someone asked who we were and ed said "An alchemist and a swordswoman." At that we went on the top of the train while al took anyone out behind us.

While we ran I could actually feel everything on the train through electrical waves and I had to say there was 10, well from what I could feel 8 people now as Alphonse just walked at them and they shot themselves through ricochet, left people still. While walking on top I could sense a larger amount of metal on one person below us so when he moved that metal I quickly moved ed out of the way the second a bullet was sent through the roof.

Ed looked at the whole then he looked at me and nervously said "T-thanks joe. I'm lucky you saved me." I smiled at him and pointed at the engine car. He nodded and I dropped a bullet into the car which distracted the guards in there long enough that me, ed, and the regular staff knocked them all out.

We gave a thumbs up to the crew before we went back up were a guy was poking his head out. He aimed and fired at us but this time since it was a straight horizontal flight instead of a vertical I could do something other then dodge. Which is exactly what I did as I pulled my sword out impossibly fast and sliced the bullet in half surprising both the guy and ed. Ed on the other hand was pissed and he transmuted the tender of the train into a cannon and fired at the guy which he barely missed.

After that he transmuted it again which turned it into a water pump with a mic on it. When he finished ed said "ah. Ah. Attention all criminals. We have captured the engine room and the rear cars. All that is left is this car. If you do not release the prisoners we will have to remove you with force."

In the end they didn't comply so ed filled the car with water after telling the passengers to brace themselves. We both jumped into the car after that and we encountered the ring leader who tried firing at which I sliced the bullet again as it would have hit an innocent if Ed had moved. Ed transmuted his arm as to destroy the other guys gun arm and then Alphonse abruptly knocked him out with a metal fist to his face. I gave both the boys a high five and we grinned at each other in victory.

When we arrived at the train station I noticed some people in some sort of uniform waiting. One in particular waited with a lady who I figured was a secretary but instantly I noticed ed hated the guy when he said "hi fullmetal."

And there it was again. Finally giving into my curiosity I turned to Ed and asked "Why do people keep calling you 'fullmetal'?"

Ed and Al being the only ones knowing why I would ask that meant that the two in front of me were surprised. The male gave me a questioning look and he asked "What do you mean? Haven't you head of the 'fullmetal' alchemist?"

Ed thankfully answered for me as he said "Ok first Joe. 'Fullmetal' is a title i got for being a state recognized alchemist, which is an alchemist that works for the military, which Is what he works for. As for you colonel. She has amnesia. She remembers her name and age as well as some miscellaneous things so she wouldn't have heard of state alchemists."

When he finished I tensed up and I quickly passed ed with my sword in hand as that guy we took down was standing up. He charged at me which I easily dodged and I hit him in the back of the neck with the blunt end of my sword. The hit sent a shock into his body which made it so he couldn't move. While that was the case I flipped the sword to the sharp end and I sliced up what was lift of his mechanical arm. The guy glared at me and asked "What the hell are you? You even sliced a bullet with that damned sword!"

I stared at him and said "I don't know what I am."

With that I sheathed my sword and walked back over towards the colonel and his secretary lady. Out of a weird habit I bowed to them and said "I'm sorry for the trouble."

They looked at each other and led me with them to somewhere which I followed them without complaint.

* * *

**First time with an after note but what did you guys think of her singing? I plan to have her sing a couple more times for sure but it's not set in stone. Till next time!**


	4. Mental scars

**hey I'm back with chapter 4! Though honestly I don't know what to put in here so yeah.**

**Little red foxx: I'm glad you like it though some input would be nice as well. I want to know your exact thoughts like what you liked most or least about a chapter.**

* * *

Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.- Khalil Gibran

* * *

When we got back to the base of theirs I stayed outside as ed the colonel talked about some things. I was given some company by lieutenant Rita hawkeye who told me to just call her Riza. I had to say though she was a nice person. I asked questions about this base or the country and she answered my questions as best as she could. When I was called inside the room I bowed excusing myself which startled her from what I could see when I entered the room I could see ed had a slight worried look in his eyes but the colonel Roy had a mild curiosity in his eyes.

I had a stiff back when I walked in but I didn't say anything but Roy did. He studied me for a second and said "Is what that bandit said true? You cut a bullet?"

I nodded stiffly and he continued "You wouldn't happen to know alchemy would you?"

I shook my head and he sighed "From what the Elric's told me you don't know anything about your past. How old are you?"

I cleared my throat a bit and said "I'm 15 sir."

Roy sighed and said "Then you won't be able to join the military but I want you to stay with the Elric brothers as it seems you can help them more then either of you think. Now we should get you to Tucker's place."

I didn't question anything with the the subject before so we just walked out and took a car to this Tucker's place. When we arrived at the place Roy walked up to the door and knocked while Ed turned around just in time to get jumped on by a dog. I stared in slight shock at how big the dog was while Al tried his best not to laugh.

"Hey! Alexander stop that!" I heard someone say.

I turned my head to see a little girl and a man who I guessed was her father. The girl seemed interested in the fact that there was guests while the man was telling his daughter that the dog needed to be tied up. He invited us in after Alexander was taken off Edward and we entered his office which was very messy. He sat down at the desk in the cluttered room and said "I am so sorry, because my wife left me the house has been like this... Anyway. How do you do Edward? I'm the life binding alchemist shou tucker."

Roy cleared his throat and said "He's interested in biological transmutation and said he would very much like to look at your work."

Shou smiled and said "I don't mind at all. But still don't you think that if you want someone to lay down their cards shouldn't you lay down yours as well? That is what alchemists do correct?"

Edward thought it was fair so when Roy tried to give an excuse Ed stopped Roy and showed shou his metal arm. Shou was going to give him the rights to look into his stuff but when he lead them away I said "I am sorry Ed. Al. I would like to get my self aquatinted with the city today so I would like to help you tomorrow instead of today."

Ed smiled a bit and said "Go ahead. This is a slightly confusing layout so it would help if your going to stay with us. Just be carful."

I chuckled lightly and said "good luck with your research. Your hotel is the eastern hotel right?"

When he nodded to me I gave him a thumbs up before I walked out of the building and started jumping up walls to get to the roofs so I could get a better look at the town. It reminded me of something called 'steampunk' when it came to the technology of the city but in all it was pretty nice. Wasn't to big or to small but just right in size. Breaking out of my thoughts I went around and tried my best to figure out the layout of the city which apparently it wasn't to hard. When I had enough of looking around through I went into the hotel and asked the front desk person which room that Edward Elric was in and he told me after I told him I was the person they were waiting for.

I walked towards the door and I heard a large groan so I knocked on it only to hear a voice telling me to come in. When I walked in I saw Al sitting on the couch while Ed was face first on one the bed in the room. I sighed deeply and asked "I'm gonna guess that you guys didn't find anything?"

Al nodded at me and said "We found a lot of interesting things but nothing we were looking for."

I sighed once again and said "well I'm tired. Running around most of the day isn't exactly nice on my legs."

I grabbed some clothes from my bag and noticed that Ed still didn't say anything while Al made a grunt in acknowledgement so I went into the shower. I haven't had a shower in the entire time that I have memories which started in that town with the founder guy. That said when I walked into the shower and turned the hot water in it felt great. To me it felt like I hadn't taken a shower in forever so when I left the shower I found I had been in the bathroom for at least twenty minutes. Shrugging I turned my back to the door and started drying myself off.

At first I didn't hear the door open but when I heard some feet I turned to see a red faced Edward. I stared for a few seconds before looking down and noticing that I didn't have anything on so I did the only rational thing. I screamed and slapped Ed before slamming the door shut.

Ed's POV: (before he opened the door)

I had been on the bed for who knows how long still angry that I didn't find anything at Tucker's. We had been there almost all day yet we didn't find a single thing. It would have been a great help if Joanne was with us but I understood she needed to figure out the layout of the town. Of course I hope she would help us out tomorrow.

Grumbling I sat up and noticed Al wasn't in the room there was a not on the couch though so I went up and found that it was from him. The note said that he went to get some food for me and Joe. Sighing I went towards the bathroom mainly because I needed a shower. It had been a long day after all. When I opened the door I froze almost right away with my face getting red. Infront of me was Joe without anything on. When she spotted me she turned and my face got warmer though she stayed still for a couple seconds before she got red as well. She screamed ran at me and slapped me out of the doorway before she slammed the door in my face. I just stayed on the ground near the door with a red face trying my best to get rid of the image of Joe in my head.

I broke out of my thoughts quickly and sat down on the bed still having what happened play through my head. I eventually started to get aggravated at the whole situation that I didn't notice Al walking back into the room until he said "I'm back brother. Is something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to answer him but a growl was heard followed by a girl saying "Yeah there is! Your idiot brother walked in the bathroom without knocking!"

I looked over at Joe to see she was deffinetly angry at me. Not taking it I growled back and yelled "Maybe you should have locked the door!"

She took a couple steps forward and yelled "I thought you were sleeping! You got a problem with me taking a shower blondie?!"

I butted heads with her and yelled right back "Maybe I do if your going to not lock the door tomboy!"

"Dumbass!"

"Jerkface!"

"**SHORTY!**"

"**MIDGET!**"

"**WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY HEIGHT?!**" We both ended up yelling at the same time.

"Um. Your foods going to get cold if you two keep fighting." I heard Al say.

I glared at Joe and she glared right back and she quickly asked "Spar to settle this after we eat?"

"Deal" I responded with no particular thoughts before I dug into the food Al had brought us.

We both actually glared at each other through the meal and we started out eating slowly but before we knew it we were both shoveling food down trying to finish before the other. When we finished we rushed out of the room and we ended up outside behind the hotel and we both got into a fighting stance. I prepared for whatever she was going to do and it was the same for her towards me. The first one to move though was me and she blocked the punch I sent at her with her metal arm as I had sent my metal arm and she retaliated with a kick that I blocked as well.

I lost track of how long we fought against each other but it ended up being a tie and we collapsed near each other panting. I could hear her breath easily as I bet she could mine but she spoke first.

"Sorry... I'm just really self conscious... About my body..." She told me between pants.

"What do... You mean? You look... Fine in my opinion..." I told her though I left out the part were I thought she had a nice figure... Gah now what am I thinking?!

I heard her laugh and se said "Yeah? Well... I'm not exactly... The nicest looking... Girl... Though I'll take... That compliment!"

We both laughed at that and then she groaned and said "Great... Now I have to take another shower... I'm soaked with sweat..."

I laughed a bit more and Al walked over to help us get to the room.

Joe's POV:

The next day things calmed down between me and ed though we agreed that we were to never speak about that incident dubbed 'the bathroom incident' and we just went to Tucker's house without talking much. I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to be looking for so I found a couple books with his research and started reading them over while the others did the same. Somehow though I ended up hanging upside down from a bookshelf while reading a book.

The day after that we went to the house and no one answered the front door. I was creeped out due to the fact that there were no lights on at all in the room. We walked around a bit until we found tucker in his office. When he noticed us he said "Oh it's you guys. Take a look at the finished product. This is a chimera that can learn language. Ready? Watch this. This person is Edward."

The chimera tilted it's head and said "ed-ward?"

When the chimera spoke I recognized the voice right away and I felt anger and sadness spreading through my body. Edward walked up to the chimera and heard it talk a bit more but I didn't wait for Ed to start to realize what was going on. I walked up to tucker which made him back up to the wall a bit and I drew my sword impossibly fast to the point that it was imbedded in the wall right next to Tucker's head. I glared at him and growled "You are a monster! You willing used the life of an innocent animal and your own child to create this thing?! You would willingly use human lives to your own gain?!"

"Human lives?" He asked me with a sort of crazy look. "You have no room to talk! You've performed human transmutations along with those two boys! It's obvious in the fact of your missing limbs despite being so young! Your just like me!"

I didn't understand what he meant by human transmutations but I yelled "You and me are nothing alike! I wouldn't willingly take a humans life!"

I was going to punch him but Al stopped me. When tucker talked about how I toyed with human lives Al said "Mr. Tucker this time if you don't stop I'll shut you up."

I started to cry so I ran out of the front door and aaa right at the fron porch. I stayed on the front porch crying silently until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ed had sat next to me I stared at him with still watering eyes and he did something unexpected. He hugged me and my eyes started to water even more so I was thankfull that it was raining though I soon broke down and started sobbing into his shoulder.


	5. Physical scars

**Right I'm here with chapter 5 and I am happy I'm getting a good amount of views when it comes to this story! Yeah I suck at doing these so I'll just start up with the story**

* * *

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."  
― Rose Kennedy

* * *

When I finally calmed down enough the military had arrived at the scene and both me and Ed were soaked and Ed had been sitting with me the whole time. I was sure if it wasn't for him being there I would have broken down completely and would have killed tucker myself. Thankfully he calmed me down and I was carried back to the hotel by Al while I was still crying. I didn't even have anything I could say to make them feel any better and I bet it was the same case the other way around if that fact that they didn't try to comfort me at all except by being close was any indicator. Either way I was incredibly sad afterwards and I stayed in bed for most of the next day until around noon were Ed and Al had started walking outside. I got dressed in my black clothing and I walked outside with them despite the rain.

We walked for awhile though we eventually arrived at a stone pillar at the town square that was nice and quiet honestly. I just listened as Ed said "Al... I spent all of last night thinking of what we believed alchemy is..."

"Alchemy is the knowledge, analysis, and recreation of the laws and currents that exist within substances." Al spoke.

"The world spins through these laws." Ed started. "People dying is also a part of those currents. Embrace the currents. That's what sensei told us so many times it got annoying. I thought I understood it. But because I didn't understand it back then mother was... And now I'm starting to think whether I could have done something about something I can't so anything about. I'm an idiot I haven't Improved since that time."

I smiled sadly and said "No your not Ed. Your just human. Humans are defined as something living like us but that's not true. A human is something that has emotions and can feel happiness, sadness, joy, and depression. Even your human Al no matter what anyone says."

Ed looked at me and I bet he could see the sad look I had which was most likely why he asked "Are you going to be fine Joe? You took this the hardest after all."

I stared up to the sky and said "Seasons come and go just like emotions. I'll live but I don't know how this will affect me."

He smiled sadly at me just as I did to him we both looked over when a guy yelled "Oh there you are! Mr. Edward! Mr. Edward Elric! Thank god your alright! We've been looking for you! You are to return to base at once. The truth is there is a serial killer in this..."

The guy didn't get a chance to finish as a guy with dark skin white hair and scar walked up behind him and asked "Edward Elric? The full metal alchemist?'

The way he asked it though was anything but pleasant. When the guy who was sent to get us though tried to get his gun out the dark skinned man grabbed him by the head and I could see alchemical sparks coming from his hand as blood came from the guy. We back up a bit and I was definitely scared thankfully Ed yelled "Al, Joe! Run!"

We didn't complain as we ran away from the scar guy into an alley way not before Al transmuted a wall behind us to stop the guys progression. I sighed for second that is until the scar guy blasted a hole in the wall. My eyes widened and we ran again only for him to destroy a wall to stop us from going anywhere. Deciding to fight instead I turned and punched at him ignore Edwards yells for me to run away. Unfortunately for me my metal arm wasn't covered as good as Ed's was so when his hand connected with my fist there was a spark and my arm exploded in the process. My eyes widened even more as I looked to the missing then back to the guy. He yelled "I have no time for you!" Before he punched me with his other arm and I was sent into a wall.

Al tried attacking him next only for his bottom right half to be destroyed. I yelled "Al!" In worry along with Ed who attacked the scar guy as well. Ed punched with his metal arm so when the guy tried to destroy the flesh on the arm nothing happened but the destruction of the coat. He quickly got back up however but I yelled "What are you doing Ed! Run!"

He ignored me and attacked the scar again once again only for the arm to be destroyed this time. My eyes narrowed and I yelled "get out of here you idiot! Your no good dead!"

Scar ignored my comment and said "I'll give you time to pray to whichever god you choose"

Ed was on his hand and knees and he said "I'm sorry but there's no god I'd like to pray to. Your only after me right? My little brother Al and my friend Joe... Are you going to kill them as well?"

"If there are obstacles in my path I will remove them but for now the only business I have is with you fullmetal" scar told him.

"I swear ed if you try to sacrifice yourself to save us I'll punch you!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Joe but it's the only way for you guys to live. Since your business is only with me then promise me you won't kill either of them!" Ed yelled.

Scar told him he would keep that promise while I yelled at him to stop. I guess this was the point were I found I just might like the idiot fullmetal alchemist. You know what they say after all you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

My eyes started to water again as I screamed "EDWARD!"

A gunshot rang out into the air which made me look over to find Roy mustang with a gun pointing up with some of his subordinates behind him. Roy lowered the gun and said "That's as far as you go. That was close fullmetal. That man is a suspect for the murders of national alchemists. But there's no doubt about it after taking a look at the current situation. So you're also behind the murders at the tucker residence?"

Scar clenched his destruction fist in front of him and he said "Alchemists are those that twist the natural order. That is in short sacrilege. As the messengers of god, we are those that carry out gods judgment. No matter what if you intend to stand in my way I will eliminate you as well."

One of Roys subordinates tried to get him to back up but he ignored them and when scar asked if Roy was a national alchemist named 'the flame alchemist'. Scar charged at Roy and right before he was about to hit Roy in the head hawkeye tripped scar and started firing at him. When scar said he was going to eliminate everyone a large man said "Then try to." Before he punched at scar who barely dodged.

"Hmm..." The big guys said and I gave an uncomfortable expression with how he looked as he continued. "Oh you fiend who commits wrongs against the nation. You said you would annihilate everyone here? How absurd! Then first best me in combat! I am the strong arm alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong!"

I face-palmed as the Armstrong walked towards scar who said something about Devine protection. Armstrong on the other hand was stretching one of of his arms before he punched a piece of rubble that was falling turning it into a spike that almost impaled scar. Scar dodged it and destroyed some spikes that Armstrong sent at him before looking towards Armstrong who yelled "Behind creation there lies destruction! Behind destruction there lies creation! Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! Destroy and creat! This is the law of the universe!"

I had thankfully walked over to the car by this point but I was temped to slam my head against a wall because Armstrong took his shirt off during his explanation. "I why did he take his shirt off and what's with his strong alchemy?"

"What?" He asked me. "As an alchemist you wouldn't find it that strong would you scar?"

"He's alchemist...?" I said slowly.

"If you break them up the three major parts of alchemy are knowledge, deconstruction and reconstruction!" Armstrong stated.

Armstrong continued to attack him until he backed up a bit and hawkeye fried a round at him. It grazed him but his shades got shot off his head to reveal red eyes. When everyone else saw his eyes they muttered something about an 'ishvarite'. Everyone surrounded him but he destroyed the ground and dropped into the sewers but that wasn't my problem. Ed had went over to Alphonse and I was walking slowly towards him from behind. Before Al could do anything though I punched Ed in the head and yelled "I told you I'd hit you if you did that and what did you do?! You did it anyway! Your lucky I don't have my automail still!"

He looked towards me and said "What's with you?! If I was the only one who got away he might have killed you two!"

Al punched him this time and said "That's why your stupid! He might not have killed us! How could you do something so stupid as choosing to die when you could live!?"

I grabbed all by his shoulder while Al grabbed him by his other shoulder and I said "I'll say it as many times as you want! If you live you could find a way to get your bodies back and you might find a way to save a poor girl like Nina!"

Al continued for me and said "How could you toss a possibility like that away and choose death?! We absolutely won't forgive you if you did something like that!"

Unfortunately Al's arm came off at this point and I grabbed it and said "Geez Ed. Your brothers arm came off."

Ed smiled sadly and said "Ah... Were all beat up. There's no way we could suck this much..."

"But were alive" Al reasoned and ed agreed.

"Oh that reminds me. Joe why didn't you use your sword?" Ed asked me.

"Two reasons. The first was that it is extremely valuable to me and I didn't want to risk it. The other... I can't use it unless I have my right arm..." I told them with a nervous look.

Ed sighed and said "That sucks. Well anyway we should get to base. Unfortunately you can't enter the colonels office so you'll have to stay in the hall like last time."

I smiled and said "That's fine. I had some interesting company last time anyway."

So I waited outside talking with Riza a bit once again. After a bit though Ed came back out and said "Joe were going to my mechanic. She can probably make a new arm for you as well."

I perked up at the mentioning of the new arm and I said "Seriously? I feel so weird when I don't have my right arm. Good thing I'm ambidextrous when it comes to writing. Anyway were are we going?"

"A small town in the country liesenbugh. It's where me and Al grew up. I think you'll like it though it's dull and boring to me." Ed told me.

I perked again and asked "Then what are we waiting for?"

Ed slumped a bit and said "Yeah... About that..."

"Edward! Don't forget about me!" I heard Armstrong say from behind Ed.

I slumped as well and asked "Your joking... Right?"

"Unfortunately not. Were stuck with him until we get back here." Ed said with a lot of reluctance in his voice.

"Let's get this over with..." I grumbled as I stood up and followed Ed and Armstrong.


	6. Metal arm metal leg

**and here's chapter 6! I honestly suck at these so let's go to reviews!**

****ignis-glacious**: glad you like the story and I'll make sure to look over my chapters a bit more before posting. Also I'm using the manga compared to the anime as it gives more information in my opinion.**

* * *

When you forge a weapon, you need three things: the right metal, temperatures over fourteen hundred degrees... and someone who wants to kill. Here in this village, we got all three.-blacksmith 'man with the iron fist'

* * *

When we got on the train Ed unfortunately stuck between the window of the train and Armstrong but to make it worse right when we got in I said "Wake me up when we at least start moving please."

Thankfully he did so when I woke up I asked "What exactly is your friend like?"

Ed huffed a bit and said "She's a bit crazy but thankfully she's an old friend so I'll be Able to get the arm for cheap. Might even get yours cheaper as well. She's a complete nut with automail though so be read for her to act a bit crazy... Hey Armstrong were did you put Al?"

He told us he put Al in the livestock car which made both me and Ed mad but thankfully he didn't attack the major.

At our first stop on the way to Ed's town Major spotted someone he called 'Dr. Marcoh' not exactly wanting to worry about what they did so I stayed at the train station reading a book that Ed said would be good for me to read if I wanted to learn alchemy. I could say, though I don't know where from, all of the elements in the periodic table from memory with no problem. I shrugged my shoulders and waited until they came back.

When they did come back Ed was talking about the philosophers stone. Ed sat down and said "Even if we restored our bodies by robbing the town of its life support I'd just leave a nasty aftertaste. Well just look for it another way."

"Your pretty nobel you know that Ed?" I asked him without looking up from the book in my hand.

Ed smiled at me and I smiled back at him from the corner of my eye. I sighed and closed the book and said "I seem to understand a lot of what's in this and I can even recite the periodic table from memory already as it turns out so all that's left is to get my arm back and see if I really did end up messing with human transmutation. I kinda hope that I didn't end up doing it though... I'd leave a bad taste."

Ed nodded to me and was going to say more but the doctor guy from before had walked up and gave Ed the location of his research notes. He did warn ed though that he should only do it if he won't regret knowing the truth behind the truth. I didn't like the sound of that but I had no room to complain so I stayed silent even through the rest of the ride to liesenburgh.

I had to say though when we arrived it was a nice little town. Not to large and maybe a bit on the small side but it was definitely a nice place. Either way though since I didn't know where to go I just followed Ed. He eventually led us to a pretty nice house. It was two stories but there was a short old woman and a dog with a metal leg waiting for us at the top of the hill. When we were withing hearing distance the old lady said "Hm. Well aren't you looking lively?"

Ed smiled and said "Hey, we need your help again granny pinako. I have a friend who needs some help as well. Were's winry?"

Pinako smiled a bit and said "Up in her room working on something. And you said your friend needs help as well?"

Ed nodded and someone yelled "Hey Ed!"

The next thing I know a wrench hit ed in the head. I looked up to see a girl on the balcony of the house and she yelled "Didn't I tell you to call at least once before you come for maintenance!?"

Ed glared at her and yelled "Winry you jackass! Are you trying to kill me!?"

She smiled and welcomed him back while Ed gave the same back to her. When Ed walked into the house winry ignored me at first when she saw the missing arm of Ed's. When she asked what happened to it and Ed told her bluntly it broke winry put a wrench on his head again. Then winry spotted me with my coat still on. She looked at me and asked "Now who might you be?"

"I-I'm Joanne stinger. Most people just call me Joe though. Ed brought me with because I'm traveling with him and I need a new arm..."I told her nervously

Winry stared at me and said "You realize that getting an automail arm could take up to three years total when it comes to the port installation healing and then final attachment right?"

"Oh no you got it wrong." I took my coat on and showed her my arm port and said "I already have the ports. I have a automail leg as well that might need some adjustments but I'm more concerned with my arm. I can't use my sword without my right arm."

Winry nodded and said "Well Ed needs a new arm as well so I'll make you one as well. I'll need your other arms measurements though. Do you have them from you last automail specialist?"

I rubbed the back of my head and said "Um... About that. I don't even know who gave me these limbs. I have amnesia to the point I don't remember anything up until a few weeks ago which is when I met Ed and Al."

Winry gave me a look that was something along the lines that she was sorry she asked and I quickly said "A-ah! There's no need to feel sorry. I'm actually happy I have amnesia. I have this feeling like my past would only leave me broken. So go ahead and take measurements as much as you need."

Winry smiled at me and took out a tap measure and began to measure my limbs that needed to be fixes. When she finished pinako went down to my leg and detached it and said "You've gown out of your leg so well need to adjust it. This is not to different from ours so it won't be that hard but you'll have to use a temporary leg until we finish your leg as well as your arm."

I stood up slowly trying to get a feel for my temp leg before I bowed to the two of them and said "I'm sorry if it's asking to much."

Pinako laughed and said "Such a polite girl! Well would be kind enough to go get something for dinner?"

I nodded to her with a smile and took the money for the food. The town was actually really nice so the towns people helped me with directions and such and they even tried to help me since I didn't have an extra arm to carry things but I told them I was fine. When I got back though granny had me place the food in the kitchen and she even asked me to help her. So while I was rinsing off food granny was cutting.

"You said your name is Joanne right?" Granny asked me.

"Yeah and I think Ed said that your name was pinako?" I asked back.

"Yep. You can call me granny if you want. You seem like a nice girl. How much do you remember about your past?" She asked me and I could tell she was seeing what she could get out of me. That or she was seeing how much I trusted people Ed knew.

"Well I remembered some swordplay that seemed to be implanted in my head though there was a couple other things it was mainly my age and name but nothing about my family, home or past. Wish I could be more help in that sense." I reported to her.

"Yeah? Well you seem to be doing good with the bit of cooking I'm having you do as well. Well have plenty of food so remember to eat your fill!" She told me with a smile.

I smiled back and said "I don't eat much to be honest. My stomach is small but I'll be happy to eat some home cooking."

A couple days later they had finished making and adjusting the arms and legs for me and Ed and winry said "Ok since this is your first time with this that you can remember when the nerves get connected there will be a bit of pain so be prepared. Ok were going to connect it in 3...2...1..."

They connected the nerves on the auto mail and I flinched sharply due to the pain. I looked over at winry and grumbled "I thought you said there would be a bit of pain not a hell of a lot of pain."

"Hey be glad you don't remember the pain of getting the ports installed. That's a lot worse then getting the limbs attached." She told me as she and pinako finished messing with the metal limbs.

Winry finished and she said "Ok I increased the steel ration on your limbs to make them stronger since you said that you use a sword. I'll give you some stuff for maintaining your automail until you can get back here so make sure to maintain it! I'll expect you to at least to do that unlike Ed."

I smiled a bit and said "Yeah I'm grateful for you fixing my arm. I'd be stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Also I think I'll be able to come here for most of my life as these limbs aren't from anything along the same lines as Ed needs them for."

Winry smiled and she said "Well then I have a life costumer! Oh. I heard from Ed and Al that your a pretty good singer. Would you mind singing for me and my grandma?"

I grumbled about how Ed should keep his mouth shut but I nodded anyway and I waited until everyone, even Armstrong, was in the room before I started to sing a different song that I had wanted to try.

Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you

Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most

Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I can't stand this indecision  
Paired with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I finished and I saw that Winry and her grandma were surprised while Armstrong was crying slightly. Ed was the only smirking though I bet Al would be if he could. I was nevous however as I had sung in front of the largest amount of people I have had to deal with so far. Thankfully though they clapped a bit and Pinako said "Your an amazing girl. You can sing you've delt with the pain of getting automail and you know swordplay. You really are amazing."

I looked down at the ground my face red and I said "I-I'm not that great..."

"What are you talki about? That was great." I heard winry state.

"I agree with winry on this one Joe." I heard Al say.

Not wanting to hear any more to the point I get extremely flustered I said "I-I-I'll be in my room!"

With that I quickly ran into my temporary room and stayed there for the rest of the day until tomorrow.


	7. Things unsaid

**and here's chapter 7! This will start the beginning for anything involving EdxOc but then again I don't want to say to much as there will be a surprise later with the story.**

**Ignis Glacious: I will be checking my spelling some more like I said but there will still be some errors. As for the song names so far I've done 'we are young' by fun and 'everybody wants to rule the world' by tears for fears both are good songs and I plan to have some more songs later you can even give suggestions (via private chat) for what she can sing if you want. Anyway yeah I'll be giving the song names for the songs I used at the end of the chapter from now on so I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." -Benjamin Franklin, Poor Richard's Almanack

* * *

The next day I woke up stretching my metal arm and leg to make sure they were working right before I got out of bed getting dressed in my normal clothes which consisted of the black coat shirt and pants along with the combat boots. Now that I think about it I needed to get some diffrent clothes. Wearing the same thing all the time wasn't exactly a good thing. Ignoring it for now I walked out with my hands in my pockets ignoring Ed and pinako saying goodbye to each other as I had said my goodbyes to her and Winry the night before.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Armstrong say "to have a family to welcome you... It must be wonderful to have a place to return to."

I lowered my gaze a bit and said "Yeah... It must be nice..."

Armstrong realized a little to late what I ment but I was already running towards the train station from where I was. I stopped abruptly at the ticket booth and said "4 tickets to central please..."

The ticket lady went to get the tickets about the same time I heard some footsteps behind me. When I turned around I was brought into a hug by a giant metal figure. I was slightly surprised but I hugged him back when he said "You can always come back here you know. You can consider this your home now."

I smiled into Al's chest and said "Thanks al. Your like a brother."

I looked behind him to see that Armstrong and Ed hadn't come here yet so when Al asked "then what is brother to you?" To me I had a lot less trouble answering.

"I... Guess I like him more then a friend. Though I doubt the feelings mutual." I told him with a slight sigh.

Al put his fist to his palm in an idea like thing and said "Ah! You like him that way do you? Well if you told him he might give you an answer."

My eyes widened and I said "Nonono! I couldn't possibly tell him! I don't have the confidence to do something like that!"

Al chuckled at me a bit and said "Well you should tell him eventually."

I gave him a slight pout but before I knew it Armstong and Ed had arrived and we were on our way to central. The ride to Centeral was definitely a lot nice then the ride to liesenburgh. I didn't even remember most of the ride except for Al talking with Ed and Ed yelling at someone for calling him short. When we arrived however some people mistook Al for the fullmetal alchemist once again. When it was time for us to leave Armstrong though I made sure to be on the other side of Al. Ed wasn't so fortunate as he was crushed by Armstrong earning a face-palm from me.

I was going to follow Ed and Al some more but Armstong stopped me and quickly said "Joanne. I have news from mustang that said that you are now officially a bodyguard for the fullmetal alchemist. He still needs military escorts but you can get into official buildings with him without needing a sign so long as Edward as his watch."

I nodded happily to Armstong before I piled into the car with the two soilders and the brothers. Unfortunately for me I was stuck between a suit of armor and the wall of a car. The two soilders asked me if I wanted to sit with them but my response was "I'm supposed to stick with these two. I don't exactly trust you so I want to keep an eye on you."

The sweat dropped at my response while Ed and Al said nothing as they heard from Armstrong what my new 'occupation' was. I stayed silent through the rest of the car ride and when we arrived at the library my eyes narrowed. The whole building looked like it was burnt to the ground by someone. I sighed and just followed the two around looking at everyone I saw trying to atleast 'act' like a bodyguard towards the two. When we finished with the second library however Ed walked up to me and said "You know you don't have to distance yourself from us to act like a bodyguard. You missed out on some valuable information. Were going to this girl who apparently was a big bookworm named Seska. if any luck she'll have something on Marcoh's research notes."

I facepalmed at my own stupidity and said "Yeah it was a dumb move for me to distance myself from you a ways to 'act' like a bodyguard. Anyway I don't know where to go so lead the way."

Ed gave me a mixed look that was a mix of either happiness or exasperation but lead the way anyway. When we found the house we knocked on the door only for no one to answer. After a few minutes we opened the door and I yelled "What is this?! This has more books then a library!"

It actually did to. There was row after row of books that were stacked as high as Al was tall. I stared in a sort of scared aw because if those books came down on me there was no way I would get out by myself. I jumped a bit when Al yelled "Brother! Joe! There's a person buried under these books."

Running over quickly I helped Ed and Al move books until we uncovered a person. She told us she was I fact Seska and that she was happy to be employed by the first branch library but she got fired because she read to much instead of working. When we asked if Marcoh's nots were at the first branch she said that they In fact were. I sighed annoyed because I most likely could have wrote down what was in the notes if I read them. I was going to walk away but before I could she said "Um. I remember all of what was written though. That's because I remember everything written in a book after reading it once. Word for word without a single mistake. This will take some time but shall I make a copy?"

Ed and Al were extatic when she said that and asked her to make it for them so five days later we came back and she had everything copied. I smiled as she said that it was '1000 flavors for today's menu' as Ed had told me most alchemists use code for their research so that not just anyone could read them. We quickly grabbed the notes after Ed gave a not and his watch so that Seska could get some money for helping us. When we got to the library however I quickly saluted to Ed acting like I was supposed to and asked "Request for temporary leave sir!"

Ed stared at me with a weird look and said "You don't need to be formal with me alright? You may be our 'bodyguard' but were friends as well. But yeah you can have some free time. Curious though but what for?"

I smiled and went back into a comfortable stance before I said "I'm going to get some more clothes. Wearing these black clothes is getting kinda old. I think I'll get some armor that is hidden by my coat as well for my flesh arm and leg."

Ed smiled a bit and said "Well there are plenty of military personnel here so it shouldn't be a problem. You got your pay a couple days ago didn't you? So I bet your wanting to spend some of it."

I bowed to them and said "Thanks Ed. I'll see you and Al later."

With that I ran out of the building quickly with my money in a pouch that was attached to the sheath of my sword. I had memorized the layout of Central a couple days prior so I had no problem finding the market. When I got there though I found that almost everything color's wise didn't suit me so I ended up buying some more black clothing. My boots were pretty much shot though so I got a new pair of them that were comfortable and finally some armor plating that went under my coat sleeve and pant leg for my flesh limbs. It took some adjusting but eventually I got them comfortable under my clothes and when I returned to the hotel we were staying at with my clothes Ed said "Hey Joe. I thought you said you were going to get some plating for you flesh limbs."

I grinned and said "You know that helped me. I have the plating on right now yet you didn't notice."

Al looked at me for a second and walked over to me before lightly tapping my shoulder area and my knee area. Both times there was a metal clang from the tapping and it convinced the two that I had the plating on. Smiling I took my coat off and hung it on the coat hanger before I unbuttoned my over shirt revealing a black tank-top underneath with the metal plates on my shoulder so I could take them off. I took my boots off as well so I could take my legs plates as well ignoring the two until I stared up and saw Ed with a deadpan expression.

"What?" I asked him with a confused look.

"I thought you said you got new clothes. Yet all I see on you is black, black, and more black." Was his response.

I smiled nervously and said "I couldn't really get into the colors the stores had so black was the best choice to me. Why you got a problem with my sense of colors?"

He sighed loudly and shook his head before we all went to bed.

It had been a week since they brothers had started trying to decode the research notes and they were having no luck. I would have help but I didn't know how to decode them so I was useless was the moment. I was laying my head on the table that we were at until I heard someone say "excuse me..."

I looked up to see Seska. She smiled at us for a second before saying "I heard you three were here and... Mr. Edward thanks to you I was able to put my mother in a wonderful hospital. I don't know how to thank you."

Ed smiled and said "I told you it's no problem. When you think about it the amount we gave you was cheap compared to how much this data is worth."

"So... Have you decoded the notes?" Seska asked which made us slightly depressed.

"Have you found a job yet?" Al asked her which made her depressed as well.

After a small talk Seska said "you know I'm happy that someone as useless as me was able to help someone."

"Your not a useless person." Al reasoned. "I think trying your best to do something is by itself a talent. You should be proud to have such an incredible memory."

I blanked out for a second when he said that. It seemed like that comment affected me as well. I knew I could be very useful to the Elric brothers but it was only in a fighting sense. I couldn't help them at all when it remotely came to alchemy. I couldn't even us alchemy for all I knew. When some military guy dragged off Seska I finally sighed the loudest I ever had before and slammed my head against the table.

"Are you alright Joe?" I heard Al ask me.

I moved my head so I was propped up on my chin and said "I'm useless when it comes to this stuff. If i knew anything at all involving alchemy I could have helped and we could have finished decoding this already."

Ed gave me a stern look and said "Well then you should have asked us and we could have taught you alchemy!"

I smiled at him and he began to teach me basic alchemy while also decoding. The next day though we cracked the code and things were not good about it at all.


	8. New enemies

**sorry for not updating sooner you guys but this chapter took me longer then expected. I just couldn't find a good place to stop and it turned from a two to three thousand word chapter to almost five thousand words... So I hope the longer chapter makes up for not updating as frequently. I will warn you that I have a lot of school work so I won't be updating as frequently to begin with. Either way I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I will be slowing down with the frequency. Enough of this I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"The truth may not set you free, but used carefully, it can confuse the hell out of your enemies." -Laurell K. Hamilton, Micah

* * *

Ed was siting at the desk decoding some stuff while I kept thinking and reading about what I learned about alchemy when Ed yelled "No fucking way!"

One of the military people came over and asked "What's going on!? Were you three fighting? Please calm down-"

Al interrupted the guy and said "No that's not what's happening. We broke the code..."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The guy asked.

"What's so good about this?! The devils research is what he called it... You're despicable Dr. Marcoh!" Ed almost yelled.

"Just what did you find out?" The other military person asked.

Ed grabbed his head in anger and said "The raw materials for the philosophers stone... Are living humans! I would have been happier not know about this. If what it says in these documents are true, then the raw materials used for creating the philosophers stone is living humans, and it takes multiple sacrifices to manufacture one! Second lieutenant Ross... Sargent brosh... Can you act like you didn't hear any of this?"

They argued a bit but in the end they relented and we left the notes and everything else on the tables heading back to the hotel. I didn't like what they learned from the research any more then they did but we had to deal with it. Unfortunately and fortunately for me both they held themselves up in their room. It was unfortunate mainly because I had to get their food and none of the stuff I tried to do to cheer them up worked. Fortunately for me though was I got to learn more about alchemy.

Getting out of my thoughts I grabbed some breakfast for me and Ed and walked back to the room only to freeze when I saw and heard Armstrong at our door saying "Elric brothers and Miss. Stinger! It is I! Can you open the door?!"

I stayed exactly were I was until Armstrong actually broke down the door and started to cry over what he heard. When he noticed I wasn't there though he yelled "Where is Miss. Stinger!?"

I stepped into the doorway slowly and said "H-here sir."

He started crying again and he said "Sometimes the truth can be so cruel!"

"The truth..." I heard Ed mutter. "Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station? He said the truth behind the truth... There's still something!"

"There are currently four locations that alchemists use for research. Out of those four is the 3rd research institute that he worked for. That one is the most suspicious." Armstrong told us.

Ed looked at the map closely and said "Yeah... I passed through all of them when I got my national alchemists license. This one didn't seem like they were doing any research that was that important though... Wait what's this building?"

Ross help up a document and said "That building used to be the 5th institute. It is currently only a unused deserted build, however, entrance is prohibited due to fear of collapsing."

Both me and Ed nodded to each other and I said "it's that one then. I may not have been around here long but I have the cities layout memorized. There is a prison right next that there."

Ed nodded and continued "To make the philosophers stone they need to use living humans as the raw materials, which means there's a place where they are supplied with the raw materials. Now that I think about it death row inmates don't have their remains returned to their families. The public is told that the inmates are out to death but in reality they are secretly brought over to the research institute while they are still alive. Over there they would us them as materials for the philosophers stone. You don't think it's suspicious that there's a research institute so close to a prison?"

The military personnel besides Armstrong got Grimm looks and asked "the Inmates are the raw materials?"

"Don't give me that look. Just explaining it makes me sick." Ed told them "though we don't know if the ones Involved are warden level or government level."

Armstrong chose this time to give his opinion by saying "However that is only speculation at the moment. The nation may have no involvement in this and this research institute could have acted independently. We will set a investigation until then you three will be watch by the second lieutenant and the Sargent."

He eye balled all three of us and growled "You three were thinking about sneaking inside and investigating were you not!? You will not! Even though there may be a way to restore your bodies or memories in there a child has no place doing such dangerous things!"

I backed up a bit and quickly said "Hey! Don't put me with those two! I just went out to grab some breakfast!"

Armstrong glared at the boys and the relented quickly at Armstrong gaze. He huffed and left and I looked towards and ed and quietly said "So... We going out anyway?"

Ed gave me an evil grin and later that night we were outside going towards the research institute. I lead the way moving without a single sound and when we spotted the building I quietly said "isn't that suspicious... A guard at an unused building..."

I motioned for the two to follow me before I ran up the wall easily and grabbed the barbed wire with my metal arm having it so that Al could get up by using it while Ed could get up with Al's help. When we got to the other side of the wall I saw that the front was closed off so I looked around a bit only for Ed to spot a vent and say "This looks like this goes to the end. Al your going to have to stay here as your huge body won't fit. Joe you coming?"

I nodded to him without a single complaint though I had adjust the sword on my hip to my back so that I could get in comfortably. We both must have thought we were glad we were small because I hit my head against the vent floor for thinking that. Eventually though we got out of the vent and found our way to a area that had a transmutation circle. Feeling that I should hide I did so and Ed walked forward until voice said "I don't know where I a kid like you came from but you seem to want to know more about the stone. I am one of those left here to guard this place. For now call me 48. I am ordered to take out anyone who enters here kid. Don't think badly of me."

A guy in a samurai suit came out of the shadows and walked towards Ed with a sword in his hand.

Ed didn't say anything but instead messed with his glove so he could put a blade on his metal arm. Ed barely had time to back up before the guy hit his metal arm. Ed then blocked the next attack that the samurai sent his way before he kicked him in the chest. Ed stopped for a second and said "Hey hold on a minute that sounded hollow. You can't possibly be hollow on the inside."

The guy out his sword on his shoulder and said "I'm surprised you found that out that fast."

Ed grinned and said "I spar a lot with a guy just like you I could tell by how that felt. Though I don't like the fact that someone else had the idea to bind a soul to a suit of armor."

After a bit more of talking and the guy showing Ed were his blood seal was they started to fight again. Ed had to back up a bit after his arm twitched a bit which could only mean that his arm was starting to break. They talked a bit more about something that I couldn't hear this time until Ed yelled "Al! Joe! Now!"

I didn't move as I figured he was using this as a distraction and I was right as ex took this chance to slice the helmet off. I smiled at Ed and was about to walk back out but I saw the body move again. I couldn't get there in time before Ed got stabbed in the side. Growling a jumped at and parried the sword when he tried to stab Ed again.

"Oh. I see that wasn't a total bluff." I heard the head of the armor say.

Moving my sword in a circle I sliced at the guy and he blocked it with no problem. I knew then that he was stronger then I was physically and I over estimated myself as the guy got me in the side as well as my metal shoulder hard enough that it felt like it would break soon. Growling I blocked a couple more times before I felt a pillar against my back. With a last ditch effort I sheathed my sword clapped my hands and hit the armor in the chest. I expected it to not work and to feel a sword enter my body but instead the armor burst into pieces.

I was breathing hard and I ignored Ed getting info from the armor as I checked my wounds. I had a nasty gash on my right side while my flesh leg has some nasty cuts as well. My metal arm was with no doubt going to break real soon if I tried clapping them together again which wasn't good for me. Heck if I tried to even lift my sword it would most likely break.

I looked up when a woman said "That was to close. You shouldn't talk so much number 48."

I heard another voice that said "Oh my whys the fullmetal shrimp here and he's got a little girl with him to. Well then what to do in a situation like this?"

The woman of the two said "What a troublesome duo. How did you find out about this place? I didn't want anyone to see this but there's nothing we can do about it now."

The woman cut the helmet in half after that and the other half said "Brother! Damn you! Give me a new body! I can't kill the bitch who did this to me! Give me a new body! Give me-"

The guy didn't get to finish as the second person who looked like a palm tree. The guy repeatedly stabbed the seal while yelling "Oh shut the hell up! You almost killed a precious sacrifice and a new one we found as well! Plus you were about to tell them everything about us. How do you plan on taking responsibility if the project gets held up huh?! Say something!"

The woman stopped him with a smirk and said "Envy. He's dead."

"Hm?" The thing named envy, yeah no clue if it's a he or a she, said before it sighed and said "What a whimp. Really I hate it when their weak. Oh yes yes. How do you do fullmetal shrimp and missy shrimp. I'm impressed you two made it is far good job though since you did see something you shouldn't have I guess I should kill you instead?"

I didn't really care either way but the fact that he called me shrimp made me try to kick him along with Ed though he did dodge both our attacks. I forgot that my arm was almost completely busted until I tried to unsheathed my sword only for my arm to fall limply to my side. My eyes got die and the last thing I saw was the envy guy kneeing me in the gut before I fell unconscious.

When I woke up though I found myself in a hospital bed with Ed on the other side of the room. I didn't know why they out us both in the same room but I didn't care as my arm was currently limp at my side while my other arm was stuck to an I.V. I stared over at Ed and he stared right back. We didn't say anything and I fact no one did until some soldiers came in and Ed asked where we were.

"Ah you two are in a hospital that is owned by a friend of second lieutenant Ross. We also thought I'd be a good idea to keep you both in the same room as we need to keep an eye on you both. Speaking of which..." The guy said before he stopped and both went stiff in a military fashion.

"Fullmetal alchemist sir! Please forgive us for what we are about to do!" The both shouted before they slapped him and me both.

Ross pointed at us and yelled "Major Armstrong told you so many times not to act on your own but you three did it anyway! He even told you to wait at the inn patiently because it was dangerous, and on top of ignoring the majors orders you almost died! First recognize the fact that your still children. Next don't try to do everything yourselves. Please trust the people around you. Can't you put a little more faith in us adults?"

With that they both stood stiff again and said "that is all! Please forgive us for violent actions and words unbefitting that of officers of a lower rank!"

Ed seemed confused but he said "Ah no... I'm the one... Who Is at fault..."

Ross seemed nervous as she asked "And the punishment for the slap?"

Ed was alarmed and he said "No no I won't do anything!"

I was confused when the two sighed in relief so I asked why they were worried and Ross said "Well since Ed Is a nationally recognized alchemist he holds something equivalent of the rank of major. Your also a special case were since your his bodyguard your equivalent to captain which means your still a higher rank then I am."

I smiled nervously and waved my hands in front of me saying "I don't really car about a rank. Even if I was in the military I wouldn't punish you for that as it was our fault after all."

Ed nodded and he asked "Anyway where's Al?"

Brosh nodded and said "I slapped him and gave him the same lecture... Though now my hand hurts like hell..."

Me and Ed laughed a bit and before we both started to quiet down and I put my face in my hand just like Ed did. He quietly said "There's still one event left where I'm going to have to deal with a massive amount of screaming..."

I cringed as well when Ed stated that as it was winry at we were going to have to deal with. I was going to get it worse then Ed mainly because mine was supposed to be stronger then his. I waited in silence however when Ed walked out of the room so he could call Winry. I was shaking and I ignored everyone in the room as well.

When Ed came back I asked "S-so... How mad was she...?"

Ed stared at me for a second before he said "She wasn't... She was even nice when I told her both your limbs were busted. Though she did say that it was probably because you had to protect me..."

I laughed a bit which made Ed glare at me but I quickly quieted down. Of course after awhile a certain Armstrong broke into the room and crushed both me and Ed which war eyed for even more bandages to be put on us.

Winry came a couple days later and when she saw us she panicked a bit until Ed explained what Armstrong did.

"But still. Aren't you still injured badly even without what the Major did." Winry asked Ed as she hadn't actually spotted me yet.

"Me? I'm fine compared to Joe." Ed told her while pointing at me.

If you were to get a look T me you would find that my whole left arm was covered in bandages while my right arm was in a sling since it broke. I had a ton of bandages over my chest and neck area and both my legs were stuck as well. In all my injuries were a lot worse then Ed's.

"My god! What happened to you?!" Winry all but yelled which made me flinch a bit.

"I got into a fit protecting Ed. I won't the guy was a lot stronger physically then I was so he got in some nasty hits. My automail arm got it the worst I think." I informed her.

She looked down a bit and said "I was wondering... If you two got hurt because the automail broke."

I huffed and said "Yeah right. Even the best automail mechanic in the world can't make an indestructible limb. The guy got a good hit and it broke simple as that."

A light seemed to flash in Winry's eyes as she said "Yeah! It's not my fault! Now let's start thinking about the cost of the automail maintenance right away!"

I sighed deeply and looked over at Ed's plate to see he hadn't drank his milk. Winry must have spotted it as well because she deadpanned and said "You didn't drink your milk."

Ed's response was "I don't like milk."

Winry grabbed her head and yelled "It's because you say crap like that that you'll always be a midget!"

Ed growled and yelled "Shut up! No way can I drink some white juice that is secreted from a cow!"

I chose this point to butt in by saying "Are you calling mothers cows?"

Everyone froze at my words and looked at me. I stared right back and said "Well a baby needs their mothers breast milk to grow so what's the difference?"

Ed tried to find a remark but he couldn't find one. Winry crossed her arms and said "She has you there Ed."

Ed glared at me and yelled "How would you even know that!?"

I gave him a deadpan expression and said "I may not have my memories but I still have all of the info I got from classes I have had. That includes human biology."

Ed was going to yell again but he noticed that Al wasn't in the room. Winry fixed Ed's arm first before she went over to me and started to fix my arm and leg. While she was fixing my limbs winry said "funny I remember you saying something about not needing me or granny once you get your bodies back. Yet your still the one stuck with automail."

I didn't say anything as I knew she was talking to Ed and he responded with "For now I have to keep it... And Al is going to still be like that..."

"Al's been acting strange recently. It's like he's thinking about something..." I observed though my arm jerked a bit when winry did something though she have me a quiet sorry before working again.

"Ah! Maybe he got shocked at me hitting him?" Brosh questioned.

"No I don't think he's the type of weakling to get shocked over getting hit." Ed responded.

"I wonder if he's worried about something..." Winry said before she started back up on my arm.

"For all we know he could be. Gah! Jeez you hit the port winry!" I complained and winry said sorry once again.

"Yes that's it! He must have a crush!" The Sargent said which made me want to hit him but Ed did that for me while saying "Don't mix him up with a horny sergeant!"

Winry made my arm jerk once again and she said "Alright that's it. You leg was a lot better then your arm. Now hurry up and heal."

I nodded to her but I almost fell out of my bed when a guy came in yelling "Hey Ed! You getting it on with a woman in your hospital room!"

I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, which turned out to be one of Winry's wrenches, and I threw at at the guy hitting him in head. I felt my face getting red and I yelled "Why the hell would he even think about that?! He's not a hormonal obsessed retard like you people!"

After we calmed down Ed facepalmed and said "Joe, winry. This is lieutenant colonel Hughes."

He shook Winry's hand but when he went up to me I glared at him and said "I'm still pissed at you." Which made him sweatdrop.

"Anyway I came here on my day off to see you while you were in the hospital as well as give you info on scar." He told us. "You see you two will be released from out watch soon. Now you only have Joanne around."

Ed smiled and he said "I'm finally free of the annoying escorts!"

"Escorts..." I heard winry say "Hey! What kind of dangerous business have you gotten into!?... Right it's one of those things that you brothers won't tell me even if I ask. But I can ask-"

I nervously looked at winry and said "I'm technically employed by the brothers so my lips are sealed unless they let me tell you."

Winry gave me a defeated look while I muttered sorry to her. She just sighed and packed her stuff before she said "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll go look for an inn to stay at."

Ed sat up a bit and said "You can stay at a military lodging if you mention my name."

Winry looked confused and asked what he was talking about but the Hughes said "Well in that case you can stay over at my house! Before you saying anything you shouldn't worry! My family would be delighted!"

With that he dragged winry out of the room with her complaining a bit but she couldn't win against Hughes strength. I sighed at the sight before I laced back down and went to sleep.

About noon the next day I stared as Ed started insulting a bottle of milk. I just stared as Ed he said "It's not like I'll die from not drinking milk. Also even though I look like this I am getting bigger but everyone keeps saying small small! Al you lucky since you bodies huge."

I was going to stop Ed but Al yelled "I didn't want to get this body!"

Ed seemed startled and he said "I'm... Sorry... Yeah it's also my fault that everything got screwed up. That's why I want to restore your body as soon as I can."

"And what proof is there that there is a body to restore?" Al said which surprised me "they say in alchemy a human is made up of the body, the Mind, and the soul! When you think about it logically all memory is is information so it ought to be possible to artificially creat one! Brother... You said you wanted to tell me something you were scared tell me before... Could that have been something like my soul and memories were totally fake!? Brother how do you prove that a person named Alphonse Elric actually existed?! Isn't it possible that you and winry and granny was tricking me?! Well is it brother!?"

I felt anger inside of me growing as Al talked but Ed slammed his fists against the tray he had. I couldn't see his face but Ed said "Is that it... What you have been holding inside of you the whole time? Is that everything you want to say...?... I see..."

With that Ed got up out of his bed and he just walked out with a sad smile. I got extremely angry at all the I got up out of my bed with some difficulty and I threw a wrench at Al only for it to hit me in the head. I held my head in pain while winry grabbed the wrench and hit Al herself as she yelled "You Idiot! You don't know how Ed feels! That thing that Ed was scared to tell you was that he was afraid you blamed him for what happened! He cried every night moaning with the pain and what you would think of him! In what world would there be an idiot who would throw away his life to try and make a fake little brother!? Isn't he your only brother?"

I let go of my head even though it still hurt and I couldn't exactly stand up but none the less I pointed at the door and said "Go! Chase after him! If you don't I'll turn you into scrap metal!"

I looked over at Winry and said "Help me up." She seemed shocked but I continued "Don't argue and just help me up!"

She picked me up and I found that I was level with her nose which ment I got taller. I was happy inside but I didn't let it get to me as I had winry follow Ed. We stopped at the door with Hugues and Winry said "Mr. Hugues I guess there are times when you have to say something to get the message across."

Winry set me down and she went out to the brothers. I had to say things were pretty nice here and I was happy I had these friends.


	9. New life

**Sorry**** that I haven't uploaded in awhile! I've been sick so I hadn't really had time! Anyway I'll just answer reviews then I'll start the chapter **

**Guest: thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this and I know how my grammar mistakes get. I try my best read it over afterwards but even if I do that I won't always get all of the mistakes. My main concern is if people actually like the story compared to the little grammar mistakes. I know they get annoying but I do try my best and I'm sorry if I miss some.**

* * *

"The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. The great teacher inspires." - William Arthur Ward.

What pretty much happened after that was the military people excluding me went into a room and discussed some stuff while I was stuck out in the hall. I actually fell asleep until Winry woke me up and asked me "What are you doing out here?"

I yawned while stretching my none injured arm and said "They got something to discuss in there... Huh wonder why those guys are frozen."

Winry sweat dropped and helped me get into the room. She then informed Ed that she got some tickets for them and me. We apparently were going to a town called dublith. I yawned once again and my eyes started to feel my eyes get heavy as well as the fact that my hearing was getting muted out by a weird muffled sound that I guess I must have been falling asleep. I felt myself start to fall forward but a metal arm stopped me. I looked up with dreary eyes and saw Ed helping me up. He said something but I could only see his lips move so I smiled slightly before I felt my head feel more heavy and my eyes closed.

When I woke up I found myself on a train with a confused look to see both Ed and Al, who I was sitting by, sulking. I yawned extremely loudly and asked in a tired voice "What's going on?"

Winry jumped a bit at my voice but when she saw me she said "Your guess is as good as mine. Oh! Before I forget."

She pulled a box out of her bag to show an apple pie. I gladly took the piece winry handed to me and at it with a smile on my face. I smiled some more while eating until winry asked "oh hey Joe. How did you meet Ed and Al?"

I looked up at winry and said "Oh I met them while they were looking for something in an eastern city. I was hungry to the point I was on the ground moaning. Then come these two and one kicked me in the ribs!" I sent a glare at them both before continuing "I still don't know which one of them did it. All I know was that it was a metal foot so it was either one. Yeah well after that they gave me some food and I felt like I should go with them at least a little bit to help them. As things turned out I was technically hired as their bodyguards so I get paid to go with them places. It's a win win because they get help with things while I get money to help them as well as bits and pieces of alchemy here and there."

"Speaking of alchemy." I heard Ed say "It's been proven. You've done something involving human transmutation at one point because you clapped your hands and preformed transmutation to that suit."

I smiled nervously and I said "Yeah there's something else I've been meaning to tell you and Al Ed but I never got the chance. It was accidental at one point but I found I can control electricity to an extent without alchemy. I'm as confused as you are when it comes to how I can but I can control electricity and the weather to an extent."

Winry suddenly laughed and said "Your full of surprises aren't you? Now that I think about it I'm glad your going with these two. There's less chance of them breaking anything this way."

I laughed with her a bit and we just started talking. We talked to the point that we didn't realize at we had arrived at rush valley until. The second Winry was informed however she rushed out of the train with Ed not far behind. Both me and Al chuckled and Al elbowed me asking "Have you thought about telling Ed yet?"

I smiled sadly and shook my head saying "Not yet. Though I'm considering seeing if I can ask winry what he likes when I get the chance. No offence Al but she seems to know your brother better then you do."

Al chuckled at my comment and both of us caught up to Ed and Winry. I followed silently until there was shouting about an arm wrestling contest. This guy who was sitting there spotted Al and asked if he wanted to try but when Al said no I raised my hand. The announcer guy looked at me and laughed saying "You? A little shrimp of a girl? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

I growled and walked forward sitting right into the seat. The guy sitting there raised his eyebrow and said "Hope you don't mind losing an arm little girl."

I felt something snap as I yelled "Enough with the little god damn it!"

I set my arm on the table with a glare and the big guy grabbed it and said "Your gonna regret this girl."

I frowned again before the announcer moron dropped his hand and I slammed the brutes arm into the table. Everyone stared shocked while I smirked in triumph. I grabbed the money from the announcer guy and walked away as the loser got swarmed by mechanics. When some guys approached me about my arm and leg I let them look at my arm. When they started to rip my clothes off to get to my leg I yelled "I'm a girl damn it now stop!"

With that I electrocuted the nearest people and I huffed while glaring at the rest of the people around me. They backed off quickly and left me alone while I put my coat and boots back on. I felt around a bit more until I noticed that I was missing my sword. I frantically patted myself down looking for my sword until I'm sure I didn't have it before I screamed scaring the other three.

"My sword! It's gone!" I yelled.

"Hey... My watch and the state alchemist ID is gone as well!" Ed yelled.

I matched up the the nearest shop owner and he said "Sounds like your being played missy. Sounds like the work of bunny. She's a theirs that attacks tourists."

Ed slammed his hands on the bench and asked "Do you know where we can find her?! She has two very important items of ours!"

When the two tried to get us to look at out automail Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and they told us right away. We quickly ran the way we were told and we burst through the door yelling "Don't move!"

"Never open the hood!" Ed yelled while I glared at the girl.

"Give me back my sword!" I yelled at her only for her to kick a jar at us. I caught the jar while Ed ran off towards bunny.

I quickly caught up to Ed and then I fell off a building. I growled as I jumped back up and ran after bunny faster then before yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF! "

I ran fast enough that I didn't realize what Ed was going and I got caught in his alchemy attack. Clapping my hands I broke the stone before screaming in anger and chasing after them again though I lost Ed and the thief I did find Al and Winry.i started panting tiredly though and I asked "You know where they are? I lost them..."

Al said "Yeah just wait a bit. We've set a trap for her."

Sure enough bunny came running out of a shop and right into a trap that put her in a cage. Though as it turned out bunny had automail legs that had a weapon in them. I was going to run her down again but winry grabbed her and started obsessing with her legs. I facepalmed while Ed and Al stood there in shock. I shouldn't be surprised that Winry would obsess about the limbs but it was just sudden. Of course due to us chasing bunny Ed had to fix the houses and such but none the less Winry convinced bunny to show us who made her automail.

I gave a bored expression to the route we took and I even ignored the reason why the mechanic was in the mountain. I didn't pay attention to anything I fact until we got to the house. The house was small but it looked nice. I bet I would have actually wanted to live in a house like the one they had if it was in a place more like liesenburgh but it was still pretty nice.

"Oh bunny!" I heard someone from in the house say "Have some people to buy automail- forgive our rudeness!"

He had spotted me and Ed and I guess he thought we were little kids from his look. Al had to hold both of us back to stop us from attacking him. I gave a small hmph before I said "Hey Ed it alright with you if I got practice a bit?"

Ed nodded and said "Just don't break anything you got it?"

I nodded to him and started off going away from the house before I started practicing alchemy. There was granite around and it was made of quartz, mica, and feldspar. With those i could rearrange the compositions and make iron or steel but it would take lots of energy that I didn't have since I was just starting. Getting out of those thoughts I clapped my hands and touched the ground rearranging the shape of the granite into a figure of Al with a good amount of detail as well. I was impressed with the detail but it was the size of a doll so I had no room to be extremely happy with what I did.

I sighed a bit and thought 'I have a long way to go.'

I was going to start up again but I felt some water hit my head. I looked up to see storm clouds coming in so I grabbed the figure and ran to the house. I barely got into the house before it started down pouring. With a mental sigh I went over to Ed and said "Hey Ed. I made something but it wasn't nearly as big as I was hoping."

I gave him the figure of Al that was made of the granite outside. I wasn't so sure it was an accomplishment but Ed said " Amazing... This is the first time you've tried to make something yet there is an incredible amount of detail."

"It's not that great honestly." I tried to reason.

He just gave me a knowing smirk and walked away to find the Tommy guy. I sighed at him mainly because i knew Ed would do what he needed to to get. I guessed I shouldn't worry about it so I went to see what Winry and the others apart from Alphonse were doing. When I found them though I found them messing with Ed's watch. I didn't say anything as I was curious as to what was in the watch as well but I was confused as to what 'don't forget 3 oct 11' meant but I knew it wasn't good. I saw Winry get up to go ask Tommy to accept her as an apprentice once again but she came back in a panic and told us that Sadila, as it turned out her name was, was having her baby now.

I ran up to Sadila when the others left and I told her "O-ok. Take deep breaths! T-t-that will help ease the pain. O-o-ok? D-d-deep b-b-breathes!"

She thankfully did what I asked even though I was nervous about what was going to happen. I got even more nervous when I saw that her water broke. Bunny ran out and told winry what was going on while I stayed with Sadila telling her to breath deeply some more. I stayed with her until Winry came in and said "Ok were going to get the baby. I'm going to need your help along with Bunny's."

I gave her a nod before we got to work. It was extensive and her yells of pain were really loud but we none the less got the baby out. It was my first time seeing child birth that I knew of and it really didn't make me eager to have any of my own if it hurt so bad if the screams were any indicator.

I sighed in relief before falling to the ground with Winry I looked up and smiled when Ed said "This is wonderful! The baby's born! That great, that's great!"

I smirked a bit and said "Your talking like a little kid Ed."

"Because this is the birth of new life!" He explained "Alchemists throughout the centuries were unable to create life, but a woman is able to carry a life to terms of 280 days!"

Winry obviously got mad at Ed for saying that as she said "Don't compare the sanctity of life with science!"

Ed gave an apologetic look and said "Sorry personal interest... But still humans really are amazing. You both were amazing too."

I smiled at Ed while Winry said "Ha ha! Praise me more!"

Ed smiled and said "You help deliver a baby without incident. Is there anything else?"

Winry gave me a smirk that Ed couldn't see as she said "Oh yeah with all said and done. Help Joe up will you? She can't get up."

Ed helped me get up by giving my a piggy back ride as it turned out. When I looked at Winry, who got up and followed on her own, mouthed 'your welcome' to me which made my face burn slightly. Winry smiled at me with a sky grin before she put a Grimm face and said "Hey Ed... I saw what was in the watch..."

Ed almost dropped me when he heard that but he turned around and yelled "How dare you open it!"

Ed told Winry she was sorry before he set me down in a chair not to far from them and Ed said "Not even Al has seen it. It's a remembrance and a warning for way I will always carry it with me. Although It's a bit wishy washy... Why are you crying?"

Winry had started crying even though I still didn't know what the date in the watch meant though I didnt know if I should ask or not. In the end I got the courage and I asked "What's the date in the watch mean...?"

Ed gave me a sad look and Winry said " it's the date that Ed and Al's home was destroyed."

I was surprised at first but then I got determined and I said "Then I have to get stronger! To be able to let you and Al to continue your journey without regrets I need to get stronger Ed!"

Winry smiled and she said "You and me both. I'm going to go ask Mr. Tommy one more time to be his apprentice."

I started to fall asleep but then the baby started to cry. I tried to get up and Ed helped me asking "You trying to get to the baby?"

I nodded and he brought me over to where the mother and baby were. I sat in a chair that was near the bed with Ed's help and I said "Sadlia! Can I have the baby? I think I know a way to calm the baby down."

She gave the baby to me softly while it was still crying and I remembered the song that I found in that black box. I took a deep breath and started to sing the lullaby.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

The baby started to clam down half way through the song and the mother smiled at me and I said "If you give me something to write with I'll give you the words so you can use the lullaby. It helps to have something that can get a baby to calm down."

She smiled and she gave me what I needed. After I wrote it though I said "Well if you'll excuse me... I'm tired from today so I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep..."

With that I did in fact fall asleep only to be greeted by a grin of a white figure.

* * *

**The song is hush little baby by the way**


	10. AN: I'm sorry story adoption

**I'm sorry for everything. I've lost all the creative bones in my body this time, so I'm really sorry everyone. I'm putting all of my stories, except for my RWBY one up for adoption. I'm not going to get rid of the original versions of any of them, but every story, except for scotch on the rocks will be up for adoption. That one, i. Simply waiting for more RWBY to come out, and I have it up to date, but I've yet to post them, as I haven't had the time. With that said, all my story's except scotch on the rocks is up for adoption, so if you want it, please PM me, and I'll be willing to give it to you. I might not have gotten far on some of them, but they could very easily be inspiration for another story. Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope you all forgive me.**

**~Akai gousto**


	11. Adoption!

**Adoption notice:**

**this is story has been adopted by birdlover101 so I would check with them a sap for when the adopted version comes out. I'll be helping. Him/her with the chapters for certain things if needed, but it will mainly be em when it comes down to e story. I hope you guys liked how this story was, and I will look forward to whatever you guys think of it from birdlover's way for the story.**


End file.
